Jane Mortifee
Jane Mortifee was the singer of the Firewall episode's opening song. Jane is a local singer living in Vancouver, Canada. Jane has been active in theatre, film, television and the studios for over twenty years. She has been nominated for an Actra Award and three Jessie Awards for her work in Ann Mortifee's 'Reflections on Crooked Walking', and John Gray's 'Rock and Roll' and Don Messer's 'Jubilee'. She was also a member of the original cast of John Gray's 'Amelia' and his most recent work, 'The Tree, The Tower and The Flood', As the 'Firewall' episode was meant to be a spoof of James Bond 007 movie introductory sequences, Jane auditioned for the part. Her recording was a very good Shirley Bassey imitation. Upon hearing it both Gavin Blair and Bob Buckley decided Jane should perform their song's lyrics immediately. According to an interview with Mairi Welman, Jane Mortifee was accidentally left uncredited for her singing role in the Firewall's opening theme. However Jane was mentioned for vocals within End Prog end credits. As well as Ann Mortifee's 'When The Rains Come'. She has enjoyed being in many other theatrical productions including 'Cabaret', 'Jaques Brel is Alive and Well and Living in Paris', 'Godspell', 'Jubalay', 'Starting Here Starting Now', 'Side By Side By Sondheim', and 'A Closer Walk With Patsy Cline' among others. She has appeared in episodic television productions of Neon Rider, 21 Jump Street, Danger Bay, Airwolfe, as well as mini-series and feature films including the acclaimed 'My American Cousin'. Jane has also provided vocals for other TV series including "Madaline", Dangerous Dinosaurs and "Mummys" for Dic Entertainment; "Tom & Huck"; "The New Cecil and Beanie"; "Hurricanes"; "Yvon of the Yukon"; "The Wacky World of Tex Avery" and "Sabrina, the Teenage Witch". Her first love is singing and she has performed as a guest soloist on numerous television and live musical specials such as the Canada Day Special, The David Foster Special, Expo '86, and as an opening act for Bob Newhart. She was a regular background singer on the Tom Jones, Paul Anka and Rolf Harris TV series. She has also performed in many solo concerts, as well as in various club bands over the years. With the arrival of her daughter, Jessica (her best, most challenging and rewarding production to date), she decided to take a sebatical from film and television, continuing only with studio work as a jingle singer, voice-over and animated series talent, in order to be more available for the chaotic dance of motherhood. Having sung as a background singer on countless albums she decided to reemerge, now that Jessica is older, to fulfill a twenty year long dream - recording her own solo album. The result is 'Conversations', a collection of favourite ballads in various musical stylings. Jane is involved with many charitable organizations on a regular basis including The Variety Club Telethon and The Starry Night annual benefit for Aids, The Women's Resources Centre Society and Crystal Mountain: A Society for Eastern and Western Studies. External Links *Jane Mortifee's website Category:ReBoot Staff